family visit
by predator1701
Summary: Its been sixteen years since the end of the war and today I finally get to meet my real father for the first time since I was a baby. My name is Carla Ackerman
1. Chapter 1

Family visit

* * *

As a small transport ship heads to Paradise the home of the Eldian's blood line, a young girl sitting with a journal on the table writes down all that has happened since her family moved from this very Island. Wearing simple attire, she had many similarities to her parents much of which came from her father like her sharp blue eyes.

Its been sixteen years since the end of the war with Marley and today well in a few hours I'll get to meet my real father for the first time since I was a child. You see my name is Carla Ackerman, no, Levi is not my father. My mother is Mikasa and she is the current queen of the major island nation that slips my mind for now. Anyway it was all part of an agreement to accelerate Paradisian technology as they had been in self imposed exile, not their choice.

My adoptive father Jean said my father just wouldn't let me go and caused every one in the room to just about crap their pants. When he spoke for the first time since his permanent transformation. I was never told what he is to be honest just that as a parting gift two special statues were made, small ones so that I would remember what my father was and the other was a joke I think.

It was beautifully made of a weird crystalline material that I later found out to be Titan hardened skin. It showed my father with short hair taught muscle and the most serious eyes I'd ever seen. The uniform had wings on the back which stood for the Scout regiment, both statues had this but the other had an honest to goodness horse face on it instead of a human head. This confused me for a long time as both my parents would laugh about it as it was a nickname for Jean. I once asked him why my mother didn't take his name? He responded that the suicidal maniac would likely kill him if he did, right before laughing.

* * *

"Carla snap out of it and please try to enjoy the view." Jean said while leaning up against the ships railing. " You know honey, you are one lucky girl to not have to worry about being eaten or even wishing to see the ocean. I still get nightmares from time to time, on top of that I worry about you and your siblings more then anyone can know?"

"Sorry Dad but you and mother have been keeping much of my past from me for reasons I don't know why. Hence why I'm writing it down to help put my thoughts in order. While I am grateful for what you sacrificed, when ever I ask people what my real dad looks like or really anything about him. They look at me and just either run or don't speak at all. What did he do to inspire so much fear? Please" Carla practically begged, a far cry from her mother Mikasa who would just take a blade to ones neck and demand info or be sliced open.

Sigh" Simply put Carla, Eren Yeager is the most feared individual on the planet. I wasn't lying when I said he was and is a suicidal maniac. The reason why you weren't told much is because we feared you may reject him, fear him, or even hate him, likely even resent him. Thanks to new advancements in communications I can at least tell you his son has issues with getting along with him." Time to see how my adopted daughter takes this.

Eyes now wide open, this is the first genuine peace of knowledge Carla finally got and the response caught the attention of the ships crew. " I have a brother!"

" Half brother sweaty, and ouch you have a quite the set of lungs still, as usual. His name is Armin Yeager and he was born a few years ahead of you. The brat takes after his father when it comes to resentment and lack of fear. At least that is what I've read from the messages whenever the queen has time to write about him and keep us updated." Jean didn't want to mention that Eren couldn't write messages anymore and was worried Carla may in fact run, scream or hide when she finally sees him.

"Why the Queen Dad and oh hold on my father is the King of Paradise?"

Curse those Ackerman genes, she is as smart as Mikasa. " Yes Carla he is, more or less." This was a very complicated issue, since officially Eren was King of Paradise but because of his condition it meant his wife Historia actually ran the government while he developed the moniker of Queens lap dog. Stories that somehow made it over here said a few noblemen or rich boys from Marley tried to court Historia saying her marriage was a sham. Rumor has it that a duel commence and the scumbag was traumatized after that. If true, then he had it coming and should have counted himself lucky given Eren's body count.

" I see that look in your eyes, its about the one aspect you refuse to tell me and the one where you feel guilt. Guilt that I'm not your biological daughter and guilt that mom could never love you the same way, you love her. I'm sorry Dad, I imagine this must take a lot out of you and I've been selfish. Creating fantasies and pretending that you weren't as noble as my real Dad.

So I'll say it now, you are a great father and wise leader in our country, everyone I talk to says only good things, well minus the fact your Eldian. As many I've met are still prejudice about that but my friends like Sam and Clare have seen you met you and guess what. They always found you, the great Jean Ackerman to be stern, yet wise and not afraid to do what is necessary. I mean I know I'm young but Mom isn't exactly negotiable and honestly I love you just like any daughter should love their father." Tears were now welling up in her eyes as she meant every word of it.

Marco if only you were here to see this, Eren's daughter, my daughter just gave me the greatest compliment any loving parent could ask for. Though if Eren finds out I'm crying with tears of joy I'd have to kill him or try to since last time didn't exactly work. With tears in his eyes Jean couldn't really speak and instead grabbed Carla and gave her the sweetest hug any father could give. " I love you too and no matter what happens you will always be my daughter and I will defend you till my last breath. Unless its boy related in that case I'll threaten them with Eren as I'm the respectable Dad".

"hehehehe, no need to worry about that, Mom scares them with a look of imminent death every time a boy asks to court me."

"So true any way thank you Carla, I really needed to hear that as it seems like Carla Yeager, the spirit of kindness has manifested in you. Don't loose it, I will take my leave now and explore the ship a little, after all we didn't have these in my day, Wow I feel old. Remember enjoy the view!" Jean practically yells as he walks way to explore the ship.

Now where was I, oh yes my childhood. The great Titan war was something I was forced to study yet the latter stages of the War involving my parents were well guarded as all I could see in their eyes was pain, suffering, and Death. Instead I was raise to be a goody too shoes princess trained in both the sword and firearms. Never was allowed to train with the three dimensional maneuvering gear my parents had, something about not getting hurt. Mother was and is more protective then a mother bear defending her young.

As such I took to debating classes, trying to learn as much as I could while out witting poor boys and girls who couldn't think to save their lives. Curious how Armin will take that since even he was clearly named after a brilliant tactician and the only close friend Mom would tell stories about. In fact it was the stories of Armin Alert that inspired me to focus more on knowledge and less on combat. This made both parents proud as it set a good example for my younger siblings. Marco and Sasha, sense a pattern yet, all my siblings and myself are name after those who lost their lives in the great Titan war.

Marco is a Moma's boy as he clings to her practically like a malformed tumor. Just two years younger then me, Marco decided he would maintain the family tradition of joining the armed forces when he was ready.

Sasha is a scary little turd that causes havoc just to piss people off. At just eleven years old, and five years younger then me, she has the nickname or title as the second coming of Sasha Braus. Not joking this was said by my parents because of the voracious appetite she developed along with a metabolism to match.

To top it off Sasha likes to do pranks on everyone, no one is safe from her and the worst part is thanks to her Demonic lust for food, when Sasha farts, the best description is fresh skunk, mixed with fresh body odor, then dipped in fecal matter, loading it into a fire hose and viola. An instant gas capable of making people run or vomit, just from the smell. This happened once during a negotiation talk where we were allowed to attend, it was the last time we attended such an important meeting.

Now though, Mom decided it was time for me to finally meet my real father Eren Yeager. I wasn't informed how I was conceived as it was a touchy subject, just that I was the last child Eren made before he lost the ability to have any more kids. Beginning to think Eren may have become a unique or sterile during the war. None of my siblings were allowed to come but I was allowed to bring one friend with me. Sam instantly volunteered as he is a Titan obsessed history guru and has been wanting to visit Paradise since he could remember.

" Oh good you mentioned me how nice."

" Ayeeeeeeee!" Carla nearly jumped out of her skin screaming like a banshee. Meanwhile Sam was on the deck laughing his heart out, face as red as a tomato.

"You Jerk, if its a heart attack you want then please warn me next time!". Heart rate just barely coming down

" What and miss a chance to read your diary while in the middle of writing it no way, besides we have nearly arrived, come on". Sam grabs Carla's hand and leads her to the bow of the ship which in itself is not very large. At the front looking through fixed telescopes lies Paradise both were in ah at seeing this mythical land for the first time in their lives.

* * *

"My, my, much has changed since I was last here." Stated the captain

"Indeed there wasn't a city here let alone statues of those from the war and wait are those gun emplacements"?

" If they are, then they are certainly the biggest I've ever seen and we are still a decent ways out. Marley doesn't have guns that big, namely because they have very long reloads and aren't practical. Lord Ackerman, thoughts"

"Just call me Jean and looking through the scopes I see, the green eyes of an old friend, the guardian of Paradise, the bane of Marley. The one, more people and nations fear then the devil himself, Eren Yeager."

* * *

I only intended for this to be a one shot as its been on my mind recently but just like my other story that has come and gone. However I do intend on keeping this short depending on reviews. That and I've hit an armored wall with my other story so I figure I'll continue to practice and get better. Note I haven't read the manga so a lot of this comes from the wiki and other fanfics that depict spoilers.

You won't really find any spoilers here, well you will but that's not the point as even knowing them, didn't spoil the anime for me. Besides that's what fanficition is for. Also I do apologize as I'm still new to this as this is my second story. the other having gone through so many edits its scary but I did learn a lot.

If you have something constructive please let me hear it. If you have any advice on how I can improve my writing then forgo the review and Just PM me as that actually helps a lot more. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Family visit ch2.

* * *

Central wall, Capital of Paradise, time stamp post war, twenty four hours before visit.

" As you can see thanks to our allies the technology and living conditions have improved immensely and our population is growing faster then ever. New ports have been established along with massive guns meant to protect them. However I must ask you my Queen, we know Marley has experimented with such weapons and yet we had effectively the same ones built, why?" Ask adviser Ketch.

Queen Historia Yeager pondered this briefly before answering

" Difference in doctrine and design, the Marleians built these weapons on train tracks and that created a logistics problem and was manpower intensive. Thanks to Hange these guns are on fixed emplacements with dedicated loaders and magazines. Granted they aren't as mobile but unlike the Marleian ones which could only shoot one round every forty five minutes and had limited barrel life. These ones can load and fire inside of forty five seconds and the barrels will last much longer. should a barrel change be needed they can easily be swapped out thanks to dedicated cranes or by other means if needed.

They are according to Hange the pinnacle of what we've accomplished so far and as a next step to building our own fleet someday. Yet despite all the advances we've made we still lag behind Marley in technology but not in resources. Still the fear of my husband is still at the front of their minds and the only alleviation is the improvement of relations thanks to that fear." Historia Yeager said with a cold confidence

" Well that answers that question, but really must we use fear, you only have one heir and everyone fears that should he die then our line will fall."

" Then perhaps you need a reminder in the new constitutional protocols enacted by the queen hmm" The entire room went dark as the silent but ever observant Levi spoke. Despite loosing the ability operate in the military ever again, as well as garnering the nickname of half death he still managed to operate as an good friend and adviser to Queen Historia.

" Now that the populace can carry firearms, swords and the like minus three dimensional gear, overall crime and corruption have practically vanished and as noted its the citizens duty to dethrone a corrupt government in case such a thing like the Riess family happens again. Plus it shows to Marley that using our own people against us is a bad idea. As the armed populace at the very least gives them something to think about should they attack again." Levi never faltered despite needing a wheel chair and a dedicated helper he still manages to scare the piss out of people.

Historia pondered this decision greatly when the new protocols were created, many feared it would create unrest or rebellion. Like that worked with her father and Grisha Yeager followed by the military many years later. The advisers and military would only agree to a right to bear arms act if the populace was given mandatory training and with this she agreed. So now the people are required to go through training when in school at the same age as soldiers. With additional courses being privatized by those familiar with it, so a separate school was made using retired military officers and Marley dissenters who joined us. To help in this endeavor.

However I made it very clear that no future ruler or council can override the simplicity of the training system. Meaning forcing the people to train for months to purchase a weapon nor can they create restrictions on weapon aesthetics or accessories, no waiting periods either. Granted in school it is months but this not a daily thing, for adults twenty four hours is all that is needed but can be extended to a week at the most for qualification. This allows for new weapons which will inevitably be invented to be learned. Any additional training is optional and has done wonders to both the economy and defensive innovation.

" Levi is right, so far in the last ten years since that has been enacted our society has improved a great deal and the only reason 3dmg is not allowed is because of just how difficult it is to qualify with. Should my son not be up for leading then back up plans are in place should that happen, now if there is nothing else to discuss."

" There is the matter of the Ackerman visit and the complicated issue of the Holiday festivities. After last years incident the Father of said son wishes to rectify this by allowing his youngest to meet Carla Ackerman, not for political gain but more for the fact the boy wants to interview her and her story. His name is Ben and he is a very young and curious boy wanting to write a book about the Yeager and ackerman family. He is only eighteen yet has quite the education level and from what I've been told much more polite." Stated Pyxis now head of the entire Paradisian military.

"Oy, are we sure that is a good idea, the turd is likely to drop a load upon seeing the father. In fact that is what scares me the most, the revelation that Jean isn't the girls real father will cause the media to have a real hayday as it is the sharks are circling the port city of Erwin right now." said Smith recent appointee by one of the wall districts.

Sigh " He has a point, with revelations comes bloodshed, and that means war. We aren't ready for another war or attempted crap like that. So it stands to reason this can be cooled down by assigning Eren as a body guard with the Scout special forces unit acting as watchers, Also publish the story in such away it comes out good" Said Ketch

"What story is that? That Eren had sex with Mikasa infront of the entire scout, garrison, MPs, and the Queen herself in his final moments. I will point out that I gave my consent and Eren hasn't cheated on me since, honestly the public doesn't need to know that besides speculation. However we can publish that I allowed it to occur for the sake of relations."

That day, forever burned into the minds of countless friends as it was thought that Jean would be the next in line to hold the power of the Attack Titan. The Curse had finally taken its toll and yet Eren did the impossible, his will so strong his determination unmatched that he somehow made a deal with the devil or whatever entity that caused this whole Titan fiasco to begin with. The deal was simple he would have enough time to say his goodbyes and give Mikasa a peace of him. In return he would keep all the power he had accumulated and more, once the other titan shifters were found but he had to do the one thing Armin told him once all those years ago.

In order to save humanity you must give up your own and so for the final time Eren was human. As he Transformed permanently into the Attack Titan, becoming a monster but in turn saving many others from a sad fate. Jean's first response was to cut Eren out but then there was nothing there he quickly sliced the nape off to prevent chaos. This didn't work, apparently Eren had now become immortal in the truest sense of the word. His curse was to contain the original titans till the end of time or until he was the last Eldian alive.

He made so many enemies both from within and out side the walls. He has killed more people then anyone alive by himself. He became what we needed to end millennia of strife, confusion and fear. He has since tried to make amends beefing up the walls, helping to rebuild what was lost, even tried to help in raising our son once he managed to self learn how to speak. The fact remains however Eren resides away from people and usually stays near me. Since too many see him as a monster, this wasn't helped when Eren ate Armin as his time came. Today Marley only has three Titans and any attempt to turn more Eldians into them results in Eren getting pissed.

"Historia are you alright"?

"I'm fine just reminiscing about what it took to get to where we are. Anyway if nothing else I need to see my son as he is going with his father to see his half sister and he needs to know I can't attend for obvious reasons". Historia leaves closing the door.

"No happy endings for any of us is their"? said Pyxis "I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a drink, anyone want to join me?"

"I've got nothing better to do since the last time Armin and Eren were in the same field it resulted in a yelling match." Ketch picked up his coat and joined.

" Mr. Levi is everything alright?"

"Not until I'm dead, we've all lost those we love and care about but Eren is stuck with a curse of having to live with it for eternity". The Maid helps him and guides him to where he needs to go, leaving behind a very depressing throne room.

* * *

"Armin Yeager?" Asked Hange

" Yes Mam"

" Your mother requests to see you, also squad Levi is going with as they've also been requested."

"Great, what's it about this time?"

"She didn't say, so get moving before her lap dog comes to you." Hange's eye and demeanor had that look and it wasn't good.

" Alright I'm going." Getting on his horse Armin Yeager heads for the capital. Ever since my Dad managed to build a tunnel into the underground city which remains close so that only he can use it. He can sniff me out from anywhere regardless of distance, something about how all the descendants of Ymir are connected with royal blood standing out. I wanted to explore the area that so many ruthless killers came from only for him to show up and not just ruin my fun. He also ended up killing a number of murderers, rapists and others, news spread from their and now I can't so much as go to a store without someone asking if I was allowed to by my Dad.

Even joining the Scout Regiment didn't help, Ironic since my parents joined it to fight Titans. Nope if anything its worse since everyone looks at me with weary eyes and suspicion. As such I grew to ignore it, saying to myself that what my father did wasn't all bad but who am I kidding. The man is rotten to his core, a freak, as far as I'm concerned my real father died when he became a monster.

* * *

Capital inner wall Yeager Ranch.

Thud, Thud, thud, boredom is pain, boredom is suffering, boredom is insanity. Due to his larger size Eren had to learn and build much in order to create what he needed. Granted he could form a great many things thanks to his abilities but by incorporating those skills into metallurgy. He could build steel weapons more lethal then what he could currently create. Still the fact his Daughter was coming for a visit the first time since she was a child. Motivated him to create statues of those lost in both the war and by his hand.

Today the 104th cadet corp is largely held in high regard, given its past accomplishments. However unlike other graduating corps, the 104th was reconstituted as the new name for the Scout regiments special forces group. This group was composed of two hundred or so personnel and made up of Squads Levi, Erwin, Yeager, Fritz and more. The Special forces Unit is free to recruit anyone from the Military and those that do must prove themselves to be the meanest, and selfless individuals in the military. In short they are the very best and to ensure this Levi himself created the training manual for it.

"Eren!" Historia calls

Eren growls in delight at seeing his wife, while now able to speak, having no lips does make it a tad incoherent. Picking her up Eren nuzzles her and carefully licks her face.

"Its good to see you too sweaty and I seen you've been busy but I digress, you are going to walk with Armin and squad Levi to meet up with our Hizuru allies, well friends at this point"

Right then Eren saw horses coming his way, Armin Yeager in the lead and not happy in the least.

"Eren I know this this is hard for you but please try to get along with him now put me down please" Eren did as ordered bringing Historia to the ground and waiting for the horses to stop.

" Conny its been a while sorry for the short notice but this is a careful matter that needs max security?"

" I thought that's what he was for after or is he not able to smell out my sister the same way he can me" Armin spoke with resentment

Before the Parents could say anything however Conny pulled a levi and in a blur brought Armin to the dirt none too gently.

"Listen to me you spoiled brat, I know how you feel, oh boy do I know but had it not been for your father you would be in the same boat as him cursed to die in thirteen years and your mother watching as her kids then her get eaten and the cycle continues. So listen to me good kid I've seen what he's done and I've seen how he's tried to atone. Unlike you he has to live with those memories quite literally of those he's eaten and those of before. You get a nice cozy life and the chance to be happy but if it makes you feel any better then here". Conny hands him a MKII thunder spear." Hit him with this and see if it makes you feel any better."

"With pleasure sir" Picking up the weapon Armin aims straight at his fathers head then hesitates. The odds of this killing him is zero but its the thought and principal that matters. One that would show that I'm no better then him at least when it comes to killing and eating family. " You win Dad and don't say your sorry, as that word is no longer meaning full, lets get going before anything gets too awkward."

"Thanks Conny, I wish I could join you but I'm needed here, good by my love and keep our family safe" Historia kisses Erens ankle proceeds to the house for sleep.

Quickly the entire entourage heads south to Erwin city, Port and primary gateway to Paradise to await the coming family.

* * *

Review like and share, or if you want the idea, feel free to PM me, thank you.


End file.
